Dear Cho, From Harry
by Junkerman
Summary: Severe AU. Harry and Cho have been friends since OotP, Ginny and Harry are currently going thru a trial separation. Harry sees how Cho is treating her men. He can't sleep one night because he is tired of Cho's behavior. This is the letter he writes her.


I've been awake all night tonight. You can blame it on the coffee, on the late night food, my sleeping patterns in general, but I'm gonna tell you exactly why I can't sleep tonight.

This is ridiculous. The amount of guys you are seeing is insane. It's not fair to the innocent guys who genuinely might possibly care for you, and it's not fair for the people who have to talk to you and deal with you on a daily basis to hear about the long long LONG list of men that you're seeing. It's not funny about how you have someone else keep your list of guys straight for you. It's disgusting to hear how many guys you're talking to. That's your expression, if I remember from so long ago when we were actually on speaking terms. You are "talking" to a lot of guys. You're not "dating" them. No, cause that would make you a whore, if you were dating that many guys at once. But you're CLEARLY not a jersey chasing skank, which is why you're only talking to them.

It all started as a joke, people would chuckle when they heard you found another guy. "Oh, which number is she on now?" Hahahaha. And you know what always puzzled me? Is that guys still would practically be lined at your door to spend time with you. I'll give you that credit, you sure as hell know how to catch a guy's attention. You've definitely got the flirting idea down to practical perfection. I've never seen a woman seduce a guy so quickly in real life. I thought that was Hollywood exaggerating for dramatic effect. Thank you for enlightening me to both men's shortsightedness and your own insecurity and need to feel the satisfaction of having yet another man to cuddle up to when you're tired. How many does this one make for this semester, forty eight? Okay okay okay fine, I might be overestimating your success rate. Surely not every man is blind enough to fall under your spell. But would I be wrong to say you've "been talking" to twenty-five men this semester?

I mean, Jesus Christ, you blatantly admitted to the whole lounge one night of how you went over to one of your men's houses to hang out and watch a movie, and then you left there and went to hang out with his roommate. Can I ask you a personal question? Do the roommates know they're seeing, hanging out, "talking" with the same person? That's disgusting. Just plain and simple. But let's continue further, let's not get stuck on the same topic. You sure as hell don't stick to one guy for more than a few hours at a time, so let me try and take a leaf from your book.

Why am I writing this all down? Because for some strange reason, there is still some part of my mind that would like to move forward and possibly be friends again with you. Maybe it's the part in me that never gives up on people, the part of me that doesn't give up on a friend. Because I doubt I'm going to be able to get any happier without expressing my thoughts and opinions about you, your behavior, and why I have stopped talking to you. Because I really don't want my good friends to get hurt by something you're inevitably bound to do. And you're beginning to drag them further and further into your own web of shit which is going to get you stuck and left hanging. I don't want that to happen to my true friends.

So, let's move on to my biggest problem I personally have with you. "You better treat her nice, I don't want my roommate going out with some sleaze" ring a bell? You gave me that ultimatum in very late August. I had just explained that I actually had plans that night, and wasn't going to hang out with everyone else, plans that involved hanging out with your roommate.

Let me ask you a simple question. What gave you the urge to remind me to treat women with respect? WHAT HAVE I DONE THAT YOU THINK I NEED LESSONS IN HOW TO TREAT WOMEN? I don't lead them on, I don't go out with multiple women at once, I don't sleep around with dozens of them and then pick a fresh batch once they've all been used. You do. Why the fuck are you giving me advice that you don't even follow yourself? That's been bugging me, literally for months now. I can't find a single reason why you would feel the need to tell me to mind my manners. Out of the entire male population you associate with, you pick one of the only two people who don't need the advice whatsoever.

You're a whore, honey. Thank you for finally drilling that through my very thick skull. We're all better now, I feel a lot happier that I've finally realized that.

I think I can go to sleep now.

Wait, one more thing before I finish this letter. Keep your hands away from my friends. I don't give a fuck who you sleep around with, I don't give a fuck what you do with your men, I honestly don't.

But don't start going after my friends. Because I don't want my friends going out with some sleaze.

Have a wonderful day!! :)


End file.
